Unspoken Conversations
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper have conversations without speaking.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephine Meyer owns Twilight  
**

**A/N: I want to give a huge thank you to all of you that put a story on your favorites/alerts and/or me on their Favorites/Alerts list. Thank you as well to those of you who take the time to review it really means a lot.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for being a terrific beta. **

**Important Note**

**The stuff that is in italics and in single quotation marks is not being spoken out loud it is explaining the action. This should make more sense when you read.

* * *

**

**Unspoken Conversation**

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the floor facing each other in the middle of their room next to the large window. The sun was just beginning to rise, but neither could look towards it. Jasper sat with his legs crossed wearing nothing but a pair of light blue jeans with his hands resting in his lap. Alice sat cross-legged as well her bare knees barley touching his; wearing the shirt he was missing.

Their eyes were only for each other, oblivious to the world around them. Alice then smiled softly, _'Hey.'_

Jasper returned her soft smile, _'Hey.'_

Alice looked down at the shirt and then looked back at him smiling fully, _'You look good without a shirt.'_

Jasper removed his hands from his lap and placed them behind him. Leaning back on his arms for support, he cocked an eyebrow at her, _'Oh?'_

Alice gave a silent laugh and nodded her head encouragingly.

Jasper smiled bashfully and sat back up, his moment of cockiness over. His face was sincere as he reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheek and down her jaw, _'You're beautiful.'_

Alice nuzzled her face against his hand, _'Thank you.'_ She then reached up and brushed her hand along his cheek and down his jaw, _'You're beautiful too.'_

Jasper smiled slightly, humoring her, but not agreeing. Alice wrapped her hand around his chin and stroked his jaw, _'You are.'_

Jasper smiled a little more and removed her hand from his chin. He brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it _'Thank you.' _He then turned it over and ran a finger from the heel of her palm to the tip of her middle finger and then down to the heel of his hand, _'You're so small.'_ He then gave her hand a slight squeeze, _'I feel like I am going to break you.'_

Alice jutted her chin out slightly her eyes fierce and determined. _'I can take care of myself.'_

Jasper smiled softly _'I know you can.'_ He then leaned forward and scooped her up into his lap. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, engulfing her tiny frame, 'But I like protecting you.'

Alice shifted in his lap and wrapped her arms around him, _'Than I get to protect you.'_

Jasper kissed the top of her head, _'Deal.'_

Alice looked up at him and smiled before rubbing her nose against his _'I love you.'_

Jasper smiled fully and rubbed her nose back, _'I love you too.'_

Alice then hopped up out of his lap and stood just in front of him holding out her hand, _'Will you come with me?'_

Jasper reached up and took it, _'Always.'

* * *

_

**A/N: This story was really just something to get my mind off of finals. I don't quite know where I was going with it but I hope you all enjoyed. Please review :)**


	2. Before School

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**This has not been betaed, she is very busy and I really wanted to post this so please forgive my mistakes.**

**A/N: So I thought this would make a cute one-shot series just before I posted the first chapter and then a reviewer suggested the same thing (so then I really could not resist). So here is a second chapter enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Before School**

Jasper was leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed breathing deeply trying to stay as relaxed as possible. It had been two weeks since his last feeding and he was having difficulty restraining himself. He suddenly felt a feather light touch over his clenched fist and relaxed his hand allowing his wife to intertwine their fingers.

Feelings of hope and love spread through him, 'it will be alright.'

He brought his other hand to his forehead and messaged his temples as he swallowed back the mouth full of venom thickly 'it's so hard.'

Alice moved around to stand in front of him and lightly ran her hand up his cheek, 'I wish it wasn't.'

He reached down and gently grabbed her wrist pulling it to his nose and inhaling deeply, 'you make it easier.'

Happiness spread through him, 'I'm glad.'

He then opened his eyes and looked down at her sadly, 'I wish I was stronger.'

She shook her head and wrapped her other arm around his waist, 'It is alright.'

He inhaled her sent once more before lowering her arm and with another deep breath he pushed himself from the wall. Alice moved back over to his side and took a step forward leading him towards the garage.

She had given up long ago telling him if it was too hard he did not have to go to school that day and could go hunting instead. He had always refused as to him it showed weakness.

They walked out into the garage and got into the car. Their hands were still clasped; a simple gesture between most couples but for them it said more than words ever could.

She looked over at him smiling softly as she stroked his hand with her thumb, 'You can do this.'

He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye, his jaw tense, 'What if I can't?'

She picked up their hands that were resting on his thigh and placed them in her lap. She then reached over with her other hand and placed in on top of their hands, 'I'm right here.'

He looked over at her, his jaw relaxing slightly, 'thank you.'

Alice glanced around the car and could see Emmett next to her pestering Rosalie who was in the front seat and Edward ignoring them while he drove. She turned her attention back to Jasper and leaned up kissing his cheek, 'I will always be there for you.'

He smiled slightly his eyes showing doubt, 'promise?'

She smiled fully at him and nodded her head confidently as she squeezed his hand, 'promise.'

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you guys enjoyed, I am not too sure about it though.**

**I also want to give a really big thank you to all of my amazing reviewers; you guys make writing such a joy. Your support truly means the world to me, without all of you I doubt I would have been inspired to write all of the stories I have. So thank you, from the bottom of my heart and I hope you all continue to enjoy my stories.**

**Please review.**

**P.S. If you guys have any moments that you think would make great silent conversations, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: This takes place after Jasper shares his story with Bella.**

**Thank you so much to all of my amazing reviews, I love hearing what you all have to say.**

**Big thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing

* * *

**

Alice walked into the dark room, closing the door softly behind her. She could see Jasper sitting on the ground facing the large widow, his whole body tense. She padded quietly across the room and sank down onto the floor next to him. She then plopped her head on his arm—as she could not reach his shoulder—and looked up at him.

He looked over at her cocking an eyebrow 'what?'

She only continued to look up at him her eyes silently asking 'are you okay?'

He sighed and pulled his arm out from under her head. Wrapping it around her waist, he slid her across the floor pulling her flush against his body and nodded.

Alice rolled her eyes and jabbed him in the ribs 'liar.'

He turned his head back towards the window and shrugged his shoulders 'it doesn't matter.'

Alice's eyes narrowed as she moved out from under his arm and crawled into his lap, facing him. She brought her hands up placing them delicately on either side of his face. Pulling herself up onto her knees she slid her hands from his face and leaned in, kissing him hard on the lips as her hands tangled in his hair. 'It matters to me.' She pulled away slowly, and then kissed him chastely on the lips, 'I love you.'

When she pulled back, he leaned in to kiss her shortly on her lips 'I love you too.' He then looked down at the scars that were on his hands clearly remembering his time of war.

Alice reached down and brought his hand to her lips kissing a scar gently 'It will be alright.' She looked up at his eyes fierce and protective. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly to her body 'I won't let anything happen to you.'

He chuckled quietly and wrapped his arms around her 'I wont let anything happen to you.'

She reached up cupping his face with her hand 'Everything will be alright.' She slid her hand down and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then allowed her head to rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Jasper sighed as he continued to hold her, his body still tense; the battle was coming.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. Please review and feel free to suggest ideas for chapters.**

**TwilightObsesser412: I don't know if this is what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for your suggestions.**


	4. Headache

**A/N: Frailly suggested a chapter dealing with the subject of Alice's headaches in Breaking Dawn and this is what I came up with.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing.

* * *

**

**Headache**

Alice sat on the floor massaging her temples with her eyes clenched shut. Her body shook slightly and her breathing was erratic as the tiniest of whimpers left her mouth. She then heard the door open and quick footsteps across the floor both sounding abnormally loud in her ears causing her body to tense and shake more.

The shaking came to an abrupt stop when she felt a feather light touch on her shoulder. Knowing it was Jasper her body relaxed as she heard him settle in next to her against the wall. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and completely surrendered her body to him allowing him to manipulate her into the space between his legs with her back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms securely around her cradling her body protectively to his. He reached up with delicate hands removing her fingers from her temples. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her right temple and then moved around her head pressing a kiss to the other. 'I wish I could make the pain go away.' His hands came up massaging her temples lightly.

Alice let out a shaky breath and shifted trying to bring herself closer to him 'it hurts.'

As he dropped one hand, he shifted his other to press his thumb to one temple and his middle finger to the other. He wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist 'I know. I am here for you.'

She finally opened her eyes and looked around the room blankly. Shifting again she attempted to change positions but found that her body felt heavy. Jasper assisted her into sitting sideways, pulling his legs up and crossing them so she could sit on him. She pulled her knees up curling into a ball and he wrapped his arms around her. She then looked up at him sadly 'I wish I could see.'

He leaned down kissing her forehead 'It's alright that you can't.'

She looked down shaking her head.

He reached up gently cupping her chin, and tilted her head upward 'no one blames you,' his eyes said.

Alice looked at him for a moment then sighed, pulling her chin out from his hand and buried her face into his chest 'I hate this.'

Jasper sighed as he tightened his grip on her 'so do I.'

Jasper then felt her start to shake slightly as fear flooded his system 'I'm afraid.'

He nodded his head 'I know.' Then looked tiredly down at the floor 'Everyone is.'

Realization dawned on Alice's face, as she looked up at him guiltily 'I'm sorry.' She then moved to get out of his lap, knowing that the close contact was making him feel her emotional turmoil more acutely.

His grip tightened on her refusing to let her up 'Don't go.'

She looked back at him with a somber face and gently ran her hand down his cheek 'I hurting you.'

He snorted and tucked her back into his body 'Don't be ridiculous, I am fine.' He leaned down kissing the top of her head 'let me take care of you.'

Alice smiled softly bringing her arms up wrapping them around his neck 'thank you.'

Jasper tightened his grip hugging her back 'you're welcome.' Then smiled pulling her up his body and kissed her fully on the lips 'I love you.'

She kissed him back 'I love you too.' Then settled into his body sighing as she rested her head just under his chin.

Jasper closed his eyes and gently ran his hand up and down her back 'everything will be alright.'

She sighed again closing her eyes and snuggled deeper into his body 'I hope so.'

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed and thank you to Frailly for her wonderful suggestion.**

**Thank you as well for all of the other suggestions; I will see what I can do with them all. The next chapter should be the scene in airport from New Moon.**

**As always feel free to suggest things for future chapters.**

**Please review.  
**


	5. Airport

**A/N: Takes place in New Moon at the airport. Thank you to Chel88 for the suggestion.**

**Thank you as well to all of my wonderful reviewers and for all of your suggestions, I will see what I can do with them all.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing.

* * *

**

**Airport  
**

Alice walked through the crowded airport scanning with quick eyes, looking for Jasper. Her lack of height was making it difficult to see so she was only left frustrated. Her eyes darted when she caught sight of the blond hair moving quickly through the airport. A soft smile crossed her face as they moved closer to each other.

Once there was only a few feet between them they came to a stop. Alice could see the tension leave his body; she knew when she had called him he was not going to relax completely until he saw her face to face. She looked up at him guiltily 'I'm sorry.'

The corner of his mouth twitched so slightly a human would not have noticed 'It's okay.'

She held out her hand and he took it quickly tightening his grip, 'don't do that again.'

She shook her head, 'never again.'

He pulled her forward and gently ran his hand down her cheek, 'I mean it.'

She reached up, cupping his hand, 'I promise.'

He gave a small smile then glanced down her body quickly and looked back up at her his eyes worried, 'are you okay?'

Alice nodded her head then cocked an eyebrow, 'you?'

He nodded as her pulled her against him, 'now that you are here.'

Alice wrapped her arms tightly around him and sighed contently as she rested her head on his chest, 'It's good to be home.'

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for how short this is but I figured this would not be a long moment.**

**I don't know how I feel about this one. So let me know what you think in a review.**

**As always feel free to suggest things for future chapters.**


	6. Hide and Hunt

**A/N: So I started this back on May 24th and never got around to finishing it as I got stuck after a few paragraphs in and then forgot about it. Graciemayoreilly requested a fun fluffy chapter with them playing hide and seek and tag. I immediately thought back to this. So thanks to her I knew how to finish this.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for all of her amazing beta work.

* * *

**

**Hide and Hunt**

Alice ran swiftly through the forest trying to keep her lead. She could hear Jasper behind her almost half a mile away but he had no trouble following her trail. She ran around a tree then up over a rock. After running for some time she turned sharply on her heel and made a wide arch before doubling back over her own trail. Then she turned sharply again and jumped up over a river. She knew if was a pointless effort in losing him, it was more about the fun. She could hear him getting closer, causing her breathing to become more erratic, she pushed herself harder, determined to keep their game going.

She then felt something collide into her and sweep her off the ground. She felt his arms lock tight around her as they rolled for several feet. Once they stopped moving she was pinned under him smiling. He reached over and grabbed her wrists pinning her hands above her head, smiling down the whole time 'gotcha.' He then leaned down and kissed her neck.

She squirmed under him trying to find some way to get him off her. His only response was to laugh as he continued kissing her neck. He then pulled back and darted off her taking off through the forest.

Alice laid on her back for a few moments listening to him get further and further away. She then leapt up suddenly, smiling fully and closed her eyes trying to see where he was going. Her lips perused in annoyance when she saw nothing, a sign that he was only making last minute decisions. So she darted off in the direction he took and followed his scent. She danced easily through the dense forest, laughing as she gained on him.

After several more minutes his scent was getting stronger, causing her smile to widen. She then broke through a thick brush of trees and saw him standing by a river with his back to her. She cocked her head to the side confusedly and walked cautiously towards him, trying to understand why he had stopped their game. He then turned slightly, and looked over his shoulder at her and then threw her a smirk before winking and taking off again.

Alice stood in shock for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. He had never said their game was over it was her own fault for not pouncing on him when she had the chance. She darted off after him and within a minute she could see him again. She picked up her pace and took a flying leap landing on his back. She wrapped herself tightly around him and kissed his neck, 'gotcha.'

Jasper chuckled and she scrambled up onto his shoulders. He reached up pulling her off his shoulders and then placed her on the ground in front of him. Alice turned to look at him and because of their close distance she knew she would have to look up. Confusion washed over her face when she only saw the sky so she brought her head back down to a more normal level and saw him kneeling in front of her holding out a daisy, smirking at her. 'For you.'

Alice pursed her lips and tapped her chin, 'mmm…' Then she shook her head, being sure to concentrate on feeling playful so he knew she was not serious.

Jasper gave a pout, clearly playing along, and lowered the flower causing Alice to stop teasing him and take the flower from him with a giggle, 'thank you," she then smelled, it smiling at him, 'I love it.'

Jasper smiled bashfully and leaned forward pecking her on the cheek, 'you're welcome.'

She then placed the flower behind her left ear and turned, starting to skip away from him. She had just been about to sprint when she was suddenly swept off her feet, causing an excited shriek to pass her lips.

Jasper spun them for a moment before stetting her back on her feet. Alice turned, giving him a mock glare, 'that was not very nice.'

Jasper gave her a cheeky grin 'what are you going to do about it?'

Alice cocked an eyebrow at his challenge and then leapt suddenly at him. Jasper's eyes widened in shock as he scrambled to catch her, the force of her momentum, though, caused him to stumble backwards and land flat on his back. Alice sat triumphantly on his stomach, 'you were saying?'

Jasper brought himself up onto his elbows and looked at her pointedly, 'funny.'

She grinned proudly at him 'I know.'

Jasper reached out grabbing Alice under her arms and rolled back bringing her with him so she rested on his chest. Alice smiled softly at him before pushing herself up with her arms, moving forward placing her hands on either side of his head. Alice then leaned in closing her eyes causing Jasper to do the same. When she was a breath away from his lips a smirk spread across her face and she pushed herself up into a handstand then preformed a backbend over his head. She then moved a few feet away from him as he sat up and gave her a confused look, 'what are you doing?'

She giggled before throwing him a wink then turned and bolted, 'come get me.'

* * *

**A/N: I am so glad that you guys were not upset with the length of the last chapter.**

**So not much 'talking' in this one but I love it.**

**I also want to know how you guys feel about review replies. I don't typically reply unless there is a question asked and I wanted to know if you guys wanted review replies. I have no problem with relying; I just typical don't know what to say so I feel like my replies are repetitive.**

**Know that I truly do love everyone of my reviews; I get beyond excited when I get them. Your support truly means so much to me, I know I would not have nearly as many stories as I do without all of you.**

**As always ideas for future chapters are always welcome.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Waiting

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: this one was suggested by Cactus452 & Orelina aka. ME.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for betaing

* * *

**

**Waiting  
**

Jasper stood anxiously in the forest waiting for Alice to return to him. He had no idea what was going on, Alice had not given him the time to ask. When they had reached the forest Alice had asked him to wait, he had wanted to protest, insist that he go with her, but the look in her eyes begged him not to. He could see the pain, fear and uncertainty so he had nodded his head and agreed to wait.

He could hear her coming back to him and visibly relaxed when he could see her. When she emerged he could see that her fear had doubled, but still she said nothing. Reaching out she took his hand and began to pull him further from the house. He could sense that whatever it was that she was doing was important so he still did not question her.

As they continued to run Jasper realized they were nearing the border. He tightened his grip on her hand, 'Alice…'

She glanced back at him without slowing, 'It's alright.'

Once they came to the border they stopped. Within a few moments Sam stepped forward causing Jasper to tense. Alice looked over at him squeezing his hand, 'It's alright.' She looked back at Sam and stepped forward, shocking him when she requested permission for them to cross the border.

As they walked Jasper watched Sam intently as Alice spoke with him. He could feel the sadness rolling off her as she asked him to give a note to Carlisle when they came looking for them. He wanted to pull her into his arms and comfort her, to beg her to let him know what they were doing so she did not have to carry the burden herself. But he restrained himself; the last thing Sam needed to know was that she was close to having an emotional breakdown.

As they neared the edge of the water he watched out of the corner of his eye as Alice closed hers and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth fighting not to cry. He sent her feeling of peace, trying to relax her. She discernibly relaxed and opened her eyes giving him a small smile, 'Thanks.'

He squeezed her hand, 'You're welcome.' He wanted to ask her what they were doing, where they were going but he didn't. He knew that when she was ready she would tell him and until than, he would wait.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for all of your suggestions and reviews!  
**

**Here are all of the suggestions I have if I am missing any let me know**

**DarkHonda: What Edward thinks of all those silent conversations**

**TwilightOseser412: A really hard day at school, during class.**

**A day during New Moon when he's feeling really guilty.**

**A moment from the witness hunt in Breaking Dawn.**

**Stephycats7785: One taking place at Bella and Edwards wedding**

**One at the almost battle with the Volturi**

**lionluver1918: When they're in Arizona with Bella**

**TRDancer: Jasper is jokingly irritated with Alice's shopping habit when she come home from shopping.**

**Graciemayoreilly: Scrabble**

**As always feel free to suggest things for other chapters or maybe a one shot not related to this.**


	8. Rainfall

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: 100 reviews, you guys are amazing I am completely blown away, thank you so much.**

**This one is my own idea and I hope you all enjoy.**

**Big thank you to my beta HappilyEverAfter7.

* * *

**

**Rain  
**

A thick blanket of dark gray clouds had enveloped the sky, and rain poured, soaking everything it reached. Alice and Jasper sat safely on the porch swing, with Jasper's arm wrapped around Alice as they watched the rainfall. Alice's bare feet dangled several inches for the ground while Jasper's feet were firmly planted, rocking the swing back and forth. Alice closed her eyes as a serene smile permeated across her face. She breathed in deeply as she kicked her feet absently and relaxed her body, relying on Jasper to support her weight. Jasper looked down at her fondly and reach out gently, brushing away a few loose tresses from her forehead then leaned down, setting a kiss on her pale skin, 'I love you.'

Alice sighed contently, pulling her legs up onto the swing, curling into his side, 'I love you too.' Jasper moved his arm down, sliding it under her and pulled her onto his lap. Alice settled herself into effortlessly as he kissed the top of her head again. He brought his hand up, stroking her back at a peaceful rhythm, and then started to hum an old tine. Alice smiled softly, humming along with him while she idly played with the buttons of his shirt. Then suddenly they were both gone, and the lonesome swing continued to rock back and forth at the same pace.

A spell of jubilant laughter mixed with the sound of sputtering rain as Jasper spun them both in the front yard. Jasper slowed in his movements, chuckling deeply as Alice clung to him, smiling brightly. Jasper swayed to a silent beat as they stared into each other's eyes.

Pulling one of her arms from around his neck, Alice ran her fingers through his hair, trying to push it back so it was out of his eyes. Some of it refused to stay, and fell back over into his face, causing water droplets to run down his cheeks. Alice huffed as she pulled her other arm from around his neck and both hands to push his hair back. She then smiled, clearly pleased when it had finally stayed.

Jasper smiled back at her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Alice surprised him when she leaned over and captured his lips softly. She brought her hands up, intertwining her fingers with his hair as he tightened his grip around her waist. The kiss was gentle, yet so full of passion. Slow and sensual. They took their time to enjoy it; there wasn't a reason to hurry.

They pulled apart slowly as Jasper began to sway and hum again. Alice leaned back in his arms, tilting her face towards the sky, and let the rain wash over her. Jasper pulled her forward, leaning in and kissing the wet skin of her neck. Alice giggled, bringing her head back up and lacing her fingers through his hair as she kissed his cheek. She slid her arms down, wrapping them around his neck as they smiled at each other and continued to dance noiselessly in the rain.

**A/N: Please review :)  
**

**Here are all of the ideas I have:**

**TwilightOseser412: A really hard day at school, during class.**

**A day during New Moon when he's feeling really guilty.**

**A moment from the witness hunt in Breaking Dawn.**

**Stephycats7785 and lionluver1918 and xLily : One taking place at Bella and Edwards wedding**

**One at the almost battle with the Volturi**

**lionluver1918: When they're in Arizona with Bella**

**When Alice and Jasper come back in bd and they're all at the Cullen's,**

**TRDancer: Jasper is jokingly irritated with Alice's shopping habit when she comes home from shopping.**

**Graciemayoreilly: Scrabble**

**Patastic: Alice tries to get Jasper to dance, and he's reluctant.**

**If there is anything/anyone I missed please let me know and I do apologize if I do.**

**As always feel free to suggest things for other chapters or maybe a one shot not related to this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: thank you so much for all the reviews I cannot believe how many this story has gotten :)**

**Special note: TRDancer's suggestion has been turned into a separate one-shot called 'So Many Clothes'**

**This one was suggested by lionluver1918: When they're in Arizona with Bella.**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for Betaing :)

* * *

**

Alice let out a frustrated groan and threw her pencil. Jasper's hand, darted out grabbing it before it could imbed itself in the wall. He lowered it, setting it down on the table. Reaching back, he placed his hand on the small of Alice's back sending her a feeling of comfort, 'It will be alright.'

Alice reached out with shaky fingers and ran them down the drawing, smudging the picture, 'I don't want this to happen.'

Jasper growled and reached out grabbing the drawing crumpling it in his hand, 'it wont.'

Alice reached out, placing her hand on top of his clenched fist and pried his fingers open, taking the drawing. Opening it with shaky hands she flattened it on the table staring blankly at the image.

Jasper reached over, wrapping his arm around her. Her body relaxed unconsciously causing her to lean and rest her head on him. Jasper ran his hand lightly up and down her arm trying to comfort her, 'it will be alright.'

Alice sucked in a shaky breath and looked up at him with fear filled eyes, 'what if he gets her?'

Jasper shook his head and pulled her close, kissing her forehead, 'I wont let him.'

Alice looked back over at the drawing, wanting to believe him but she felt this vision was destined to happen and in the end they were going to lose Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**

**All my suggestions:**

**DarkHonda: What Edward thinks of all those silent conversations**

**TwilightOseser412: A really hard day at school, during class.**

**A day during New Moon when he's feeling really guilty.**

**A moment from the witness hunt in Breaking Dawn.**

**Stephycats7785and lionluver1918 and xLily and Free2ExpressMe: One taking place at Bella and Edwards wedding**

**One at the almost battle with the Volturi**

**Graciemayoreilly: Scrabble**

**Patastic: Alice tries to get Jasper to dance, and he's reluctant.**

**As always feel free to suggest things for other chapters or maybe a one shot not related to this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you don't mind but this is another one of my own. This was originally apart of chapter 2 but then I felt that really should stand on its own. Thank you so much for all the support I am blown away :)**

**Thank you to HappilyEverAfter7 for betaing.

* * *

**

Jasper's entire body was tense but his head was held high. The small cafeteria was really testing his already limited control. Alice sat facing him as close as she could, holding his left hand tightly in her right, 'I am right here.'

Jasper's only response was swallowing the mouthful of venom.

She lowered her other hand to rest it on his knee, Jasper looked at her hand, and then glanced up at her. She gave him a small smile as he felt her pride flood through him, 'You're doing so good.'

He could tell she wanted to do more but there was only so much comfort she could offer while at school. Then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Jasper's hand unconsciously tightened around Alice's, 'Don't leave.'

She squeezed his hand lightly 'It will be alright.'

He looked at her, his eyes full of concern, 'Are you sure?'

She smiled and squeezed his hand again, 'Positive.' She then stood and Jasper followed suit, their hands tightly clasped as they walked through the cafeteria. They followed the others out of the room and walked to Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie's next class. Once outside the room, Jasper's fear easily doubled as Alice continued to try and relax him. She reached up stroking his cheek, 'Hey.' When he looked down at her she smiled at him, 'You can do this.'

"Come on Alice we're going to be late."

Alice rolled her eyes at her brother causing Jasper to give her a small smile and nod his head in the direction of their next class, 'Go,'

Alice smiled and leaned up as she pulled him down moving as if to kiss him on the cheek and then pulled back before her lips ever touched his skin as if deciding against it. They both smiled at each other as if sharing a secret joke and then Alice released him and waved as she walked over to Edward who was waiting impatiently for her. Jasper waved back as he ducked inside his class.

"You guys are so strange," Edward said as he shook his head.

Alice giggled as she linked arms with him. "You'll understand one day."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed, please review :)**

**All right so I was missing a lot of ideas last chapter, sorry I copied and pasted the list and must have grabbed the wrong list. I think I have all the ideas now, if any are missing please let me know.**

**DarkHonda: What Edward thinks of all those silent conversations**

**TwilightOseser412: A really hard day at school, during class.**

**A day during New Moon when he's feeling really guilty.**

**A moment from the witness hunt in Breaking Dawn.**

**Stephycats7785, lionluver1918, xLily and Free2ExpressMe: One taking place at Bella and Edwards wedding**

**One at the almost battle with the Volturi**

**Graciemayoreilly: Scrabble**

**Double I 4 My Guyz: You could do a one-shot on the moments after Alice and Jasper's wedding**

**kiki-twilighter-ever: In Eclipse, right before the battle.**

**When Edward first brings over Bella to the Cullens house**

**Patastic: Alice tries to get Jasper to dance, and he's reluctant.**

**Sonomi-chan: What about one where they are speaking while having a family dinner?**

**One where they are double dating with Emmett and Rose/Bella and Edward?**

**As always feel free to suggest things for other chapters or maybe a one shot not related to this.**


	11. Before the Battle

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N this one was suggested by kiki-twilighter-ever: In Eclipse, right before the battle.**

**Big thank you to my Beta HappilyEverAfter7**

**Big thank you as well to all of my amazing reviewers, you guys really motivate me to write and I love hearing what you all have to say. Your support truly means the world to me :)**

**

* * *

**

**Before the Battle**

Jasper stood with his body tense, and watchful eyes constantly moving. He could feel the others around him, but it didn't calm him, if anything, it was made him more anxious. Emmett was excited for the fight, he was practically bouncing where he stood, only causing Jasper to become more frantic. He was afraid that his pent-up worry would cause him to make a careless mistake, which could compromise everyone.

Esme and Carlisle worried him, as neither had a fighter's soul. He was not concerned about Rosalie. She had proven that she would protect her family at any cost, and had no problem keeping a level head.

Then there was Alice.

He glanced down at her petite frame as another shudder of fear coursed through him. He simply could not bear the thought of losing her and disgusted him to think of her having to fight for her life. He'd always sworn to protect her, and in a way, he felt like he had failed. She looked up at him, smiled softly, and took his hand, 'It will be alright.'

He only continued to look at her, knowing his face still displayed all the fear he felt inside. He knew he wouldn't relax until the battle was over, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

She glared at him, 'I wont.'

He shook his head and moved it back around to look out over the field. He stood tautly at attention with his jaw locked.

He then flinched when he felt Alice dig her finger in between his ribs as her irritation rose, 'I wont!'

When he looked down she moved a few feet over while still holding his hand, 'I'm mad at you, but I'm here.'

He sighed and rolled his shoulders, trying to calm himself, then tugged on her hand lightly. Alice looked over to see his face apologetic and panic-stricken, 'I'm sorry, I can't help but worry.'

Alice sighed giving him a guilty look 'I'm sorry, too.' She walked forward and pulled him into her arms, burying her face into his chest, 'It will be alright.' She then pulled back smiling at him, 'I promise.

He brought his hand up and gently trailed his fingers down her cheek, 'Be careful.'

Alice smiled gently, 'I always am.' She traced her fingers over his cheek. 'You too, Jasper. Be safe.'

He nodded as she lowered her hand then turned back to the field, his face still rigid, and insides burning with fear.

* * *

**A/N: Please review :)**

**I would like everyone to know that a few of these have been started and I am kind of bouncing back and forth between them. Some later suggestions might be finished before those that were suggested in the earlier chapters, as some ideas are easier for me to write. So I hope you can all be patient I have quite a list to get through :)**

**Suggestion list:**

**DarkHonda: What Edward thinks of all those silent conversations**

**TwilightOseser412: A really hard day at school, during class.**

**A day during New Moon when he's feeling really guilty.**

**A moment from the witness hunt in Breaking Dawn.**

**Stephycats7785, lionluver1918, xLily and Free2ExpressMe: One taking place at Bella and Edwards wedding**

**One at the almost battle with the Volturi**

**Graciemayoreilly: Scrabble**

**Double I 4 My Guyz: You could do a one-shot on the moments after Alice and Jasper's wedding**

**BellaMarieNicole: in New Moon, after Edward tells Alice that she can't go back to school because he is leaving Bella, Alice tells Jasper what she thinks and asks him she should do.**

**kiki-twilighter-ever: When Edward first brings over Bella to the Cullens house**

**Patastic: Alice tries to get Jasper to dance, and he's reluctant.**

**Sonomi-chan: What about one where they are speaking while having a family dinner?**

**One where they are double dating with Emmett and Rose/Bella and Edward?**

**lionluver1918: In eclipse when jasper is training everyone for the newborn fight (when he tries to attack alice)**

**As always feel free to suggest things for other chapters or maybe a one shot not related to this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I cannot believe this story might hit 160.**

**This one is my own and kind of based on my other story Ink.**

**Thank you to my beta HappilyEverAfter7 for betaing.

* * *

**

Alice brought her hand up, trailing her fingers absently along Jasper's bare chest. She was rewarded with a soft smile and light purring, then a kiss on the cheek. Alice pulled her fingers away causing Jasper to make a sound of discontent. Alice smiled and pressed her pointer finger to his skin. She drug it down slowly then back up, when reaching the half way point of her line, she moved out horizontally then moved her finger back up then down vertically creating an H. Alice picked her finger up then placed it back down writing an E next to the H, then she added a Y.

Jasper smiled and shifted his arm around her back so he could write along it, 'Hey.'

Alice responded writing quickly on his body, 'We have to get up soon.'

Jasper's nose crinkled, as he wrote back, 'Don't want to.'

Alice smiled, 'Me neither.'

Jasper smirked as he wrote, 'So let's stay in bed.' He wiggled his eyebrows playfully causing her to giggle.

Alice trailed her finger along his skin, 'You know we can't.' Jasper groaned as he buried his face into her neck and began kissing her pale neck. Alice sighed and then lightly pushed on his shoulder then wrote along his back, 'Stop that.'

Jasper chuckled as he wrote, 'You know you like it.'

'That does not mean we get to stay in bed longer.'

'Why?' he wrote as he pouted.

'We already miss too much school.'

Jasper growled softly and rolled her over onto her back pinning her to bed but keeping most of his weight off of her, 'I could always keep you here.'

Alice stared at him for a moment and then began struggling not to laugh. Then laughter broke from her lips and she body shook. Jasper rolled his eyes and loosened his grip allowing Alice to roll onto her side and continue laughing. Jasper moved back to his original position and began to pout.

Alice looked over at him giving him a sympathetic pout while trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes as he continued to pout and pulled herself up onto his chest. She brought a hand up, trailing her finger along the corners of his mouth. When he continued to frown she pulled her finger away and leaned down kissing the corners of his lips. She then began to pepper light kisses all along his lips, 'I'm sorry.'

Jasper began to smile and when she leaned into to kiss him again he kissed her back. They separated both smiling. Alice shifted herself lower and rested her head below his chin and closed her eyes. Jasper wrapped his arm around her and wrote along her back, 'I love you.'

Alice smiled and continued writing, stacking the letters on top of each other, 'I love you too.'

A buzz then started to fill the room but was cut short just as quickly as it started, with a loud crash. Alice glared up at Jasper who was lying back in the bed with his eyes closed clearly struggling not to smile. Alice slid her hand down his side and dug a finger into him causing Jasper to squirm and open his eyes. She cocked an eyebrow up at him, 'Really?'

He attempted to give her a confused look 'What?'

Alice rolled her eyes and slid off him. Jasper groaned and rolled onto his stomach, watching her walk to the closet. She emerged a few seconds later completely clothed, clearly to his discontent. In her hand she held clothes that she tossed onto the bed then moved over to grab her bag that hung on her vanity chair. Alice turned around and backed up into the chair when she saw Jasper, dressed, standing right behind her. He smirked and placed his hand under her chin tilting her head up and leaned down kissing her tenderly on the lips. When they parted Jasper gave her a sensual smile. Alice looked at him for a moment and then shook her head as she walked around him pulling him with her. Jasper groaned as his shoulders slumped, but followed her nonetheless, as he always would.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :)**

**Suggestion list: I would also like to say that some of these might work better for me as non-silent conversations and I might just put those in a separate collection of one-shots. If your suggestion is one of those I will message you when I start to work on your idea to make sure it is okay with you :)  
**

**DarkHonda: What Edward thinks of all those silent conversations**

**TwilightOseser412: A really hard day at school, during class.**

**A day during New Moon when he's feeling really guilty.**

**A moment from the witness hunt in Breaking Dawn.**

**Stephycats7785, lionluver1918, xLily and Free2ExpressMe: One taking place at Bella and Edwards wedding**

**One at the almost battle with the Volturi**

**What about one taking place after she has watched the video tape and finds out James knew her.**

**Graciemayoreilly: Scrabble**

**Double I 4 My Guyz: You could do a one-shot on the moments after Alice and Jasper's wedding**

**BellaMarieNicole: in New Moon, after Edward tells Alice that she can't go back to school because he is leaving Bella, Alice tells Jasper what she thinks and asks him she should do.**

**kiki-twilighter-ever: When Edward first brings over Bella to the Cullens house**

**Patastic: Alice tries to get Jasper to dance, and he's reluctant.**

**Sonomi-chan: What about one where they are speaking while having a family dinner?**

**One where they are double dating with Emmett and Rose/Bella and Edward?**

**lionluver1918: In eclipse when jasper is training everyone for the newborn fight (when he tries to attack alice)**

**Stargirl888:****After Alice returns from Volterra and Jasper finds out she lied**

**Skylar87: maybe when they go back and visit the diner and remember when they met.**

**LadyKryptonite294: How about one where Edward is nearby and is hearing their conversation, but then he realizes that they aren't actually speaking, that they are having a 'silent conversation'.**

**As always feel free to suggest things for other chapters or maybe a one shot not related to this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie**** Meyer owns Twilight **

**Please forgive my mistakes. ****I am assuming my beta is away for the holidays and I wanted to post this, so it has not been looked over. **

**Thank you so much to all of my amazing reviewers.**

**Suggestion from Lionluver1918: In eclipse when jasper is training everyone for the newborn fight (when he tries to attack alice)**

* * *

Jasper smiled slightly as Alice's eyes twinkled with excitement 'Don't you dare go easy on me.'

Jasper shook his head just a fraction on an inch 'wouldn't dram of it.'

Alice flashed him smile 'good,' then closed her eyes as her body relaxed. Jasper dropped low to the ground and circled her seemingly defenseless body. He tried to not let it affect him, but he still could not help feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of another vampire doing what he was doing. After circling once more he darted forward only to have her sidestep at the last second, his hands closing around nothing but air. He could taste her smugness in the air 'missed me.'

He turned on his heel and darted again at her other side coming up empty handed as she moved the other way. She smiled at him brightly as her joyful emotions filled the air 'missed me.'

This time he moved forward instead of at her side causing her to step back. He moved with her grabbing at any part he could reach. He always came up empty as she twisted out of the way; the others had always said when they did this they looked more like they were dancing than fighting. They continued moving in sync Alice's good mood relaxing him. Then suddenly she was gone and he felt a weight on his back. She whispered in his ear then pressed her lips to his neck 'I win.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hope you all enjoyed this and had a good holiday. **

**The suggestion list for this story is on my blog.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while, my muse kind of ran out on me with this story for a while.**

**kiki-twilighter-ever: When Edward first brings over Bella to the Cullens house

* * *

**

Jasper sat back on the low branch, his shoulders pressed into the bark of the tree, with his eyes closed. He bathed himself in Alice's joy and excitement, trying to smother out his nerves and anxiety; he had been on edge all afternoon. He sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly before opening his eyes, which were light from a fresh hunt, though he highly doubted they would stay that way for much longer. He sifted slightly on the branch glancing up through the leaves, a smile settling on his face when he saw his small wife moving gracefully along the thinner branches.

After watching her for a while, his moment of peace began slipping away to be replaced with panic. He worried what it would do to their family by bringing a human into their lives. He worried that he would make a mistake; That he would accidentally kill Bella and would break his wife's heart. He worried that the Volturi would somehow find out about Bella and it would cost them all their lives. He worried that he could not protect Alice from what seemed inevitable in his mind, regardless of what she said, it could only end badly.

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Alice moving quickly down the tree causing a few leaves to rain down on him. The branch he was on bowed slightly under the added weight when she settled herself on his lap with a smile. She reached up knocking a few leaves out of his hair, before leaning in and pressing her lips to his softly. Her excitement, happiness and love flowed through him 'Stop worrying.' She pulled back smiling at him, her eyes shining with confidence 'everything will be alright.'

Jasper smiled hesitantly at her, his eyes clouded with doubt 'I hope so.'

Alice rolled her eyes then pecked him on the corner of his mouth, her confidence surging through him 'I promise.'

Jasper smiled a little more as he picked up her hand, pressing his lip tenderly to her knuckles 'I trust you.'

Alice smiled back at him 'good.' She then perked up in his lap, her back going straight as she cocked her head slightly, causing Jasper to cock his head; he could hear a car speeding down the road towards the house. Alice squealed in delight, shooting off his lap and up the tree; Jasper watched her go with an easy smile. She stepped off the high branch onto their windowsill with the grace and balance that rivaled a cat. Turning on the balls of her feet she smiled down at him, as she all but bounced in place. 'Come on!' her emotions all but screamed at him.

Jasper chuckled at her enthusiasm and darted off the tree, trying to shake off the last of his nerves, as he followed her into the house to meet the human.


End file.
